Chemokines are members of a family of chemotactic cytokines, which mediate their function through seven transmembrane G protein-coupled receptors. While these small proteins were initially characterized as modulators of leukocyte trafficking, they have since been associated with inflammatory disorders, allergic disease, infectious diseases, atherosclerosis, wound healing, angiogenesis, and tumorigenesis. The mechanisms for activation, trafficking, signal transduction, and modulation of gene expression mediated through chemokines are under intense study. One benefit of learning more about these processes will be the more rational design of small molecules to block responses to these factors. This is particularly critical, since in a number of disease processes, the failure to shut off biological response to chemokines is associated with tissue damage. This Keystone Conference on "Chemokines" will bring together scientists working on the molecular basis of chemokine responses with those working at the organismal level on problems of disease and the immune response. The resultant interaction should stimulate development of new approaches for more rational design of chemokine-directed therapeutics. Moreover, the basic scientists will benefit from learning about the small molecules, which have been developed that may be useful for additional studies into mechanism of action of chemokines. [unreadable] [unreadable]